


The Escapade

by Irine_Rain



Category: 20th Century CE RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irine_Rain/pseuds/Irine_Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie Sullivan tries Helen Keller's patience with what Helen thinks is a mad escapade. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Escapade

Helen felt Valio's mane, soft velvet nose and hot breath. He was a big graceful stallion and Teacher loved him but Helen was aware of his restiveness, too, and she always worried about Teacher when the latter wanted a ride.

"You wait here, alright?" Teacher squeezed her hand. "I'll be back soon".

Helen could feel her impatience, as well as Valio's. The ride was going to be as crazy as ever. Suddenly she had a premonition.

"Better stay with me, Teacher!" she said hastily. "Let us have a picnic… talk… and maybe – "

"Of course! We'll have a wonderful picnic when I'm back".

A moment later she flung herself into the saddle and was gone.

Time was creeping on and Helen was still alone. At first she sat under a tree trying to enjoy the smells of the wood. Then she began pacing the glade back and forth. Then she went in search of Teacher.

She knew this part of the wood well enough and she remembered in what direction Teacher had galloped off. She moved forward as quickly as she could. Waves of panic rolled through her whole body. What if Valio had thrown Teacher down and she was badly shaken? What if – No, she would not think of it!

Finally, after what seemed to her to be eternity, Helen found Teacher lying on the ground. Her heart sank. She grabbed Teacher's hand hurriedly, making sure there was pulse. Yes, there was. The hand made a weak movement.

"I'm alright, Helen. I just decided to have a rest".

"A rest!" Helen cried angrily. "Valio's thrown you down, hasn't he? You're hurt, aren't you? And I've warned you, haven't I?"

"I am really fine and –"

"You are not! Do you think I don't feel how you're panting? And the blood on your face?"

There was silence.

"You are forever trying my patience with your mad escapades!" Helen continued, still angry with her. "You deliberately court danger. I'm at my wits' end already! Why are you doing this? One day you'll just get yourself killed and – "She paused, then repeated bitterly, "One day you'll just get yourself killed".

Teacher took both her hands in her own.

"I'm sorry, Helen. I guess I was just trying to escape from the kitchen and everything that makes one old… Kiss me, and I will turn over a new leaf".

What Helen really wanted despite her anger was to hug Teacher and hold her as tight as possible, but she didn't know much about her injuries yet and was afraid to cause her more pain. She stroked Teacher's face gently and gave her a soft kiss on the temple.

"Please… just don't do such things again. Please don't."

"We were going to have a picnic", Teacher answered. "Now, if you'll help me a little…"

No promises. Again.


End file.
